


I Feel Fine

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Apocalypse, Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-15
Updated: 2008-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. I looked at the prompts this evening and this one grabbed me by the throat and made me cry a lot. Apologies to R.E.M. and Dylan Thomas. I should have been in bed hours ago...
> 
> Warning: apocalypse
> 
> Prompt: light

"Ray, it's time."

"'kay." Fraser watched for a moment as Ray squirmed out of the sleeping bag and started putting on his various layers of clothing.

Backing out of the tent, Fraser turned and held up his hand to block out the terrible glare of the sun, looking out over the ice fields. He could see several places where it looked like the ice had melted through. He watched as Ray exited the tent, stamping his feet into his boots and rubbing his hands together to warm them.

"How long?"

Fraser looked at his watch. "A few hours, more or less. Coffee?"

Ray nodded. "Yeah, thanks, Fraser." He wandered off to feed the dogs, releasing them from their ganglines before coming back for the coffee that Fraser had prepared.

"'Rage, rage against the dying of the light.'"

Shaking his head, Ray chuckled. "Too late for that." He sat down on the tarp, patting the space next to him.

Fraser sat, leaning against Ray. "But apropos, none the less. The poem talks of..." His words trailed off as the light grew brighter and Ray slung a friendly arm around his shoulders.

"Apropos, maybe, but kinda boring, buddy. I prefer 'It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine.'" He sang the lyrics charmingly off-key. "I'm glad we could do this, be together here at the end, Ben."

Fraser had to look away, breathing hard to regain his composure. "Me, too, Ray."

"Love you, buddy. I don't regret a single thing. It's been a blast."

"Oh, Ray—"

"S'okay, Ben. Give me a kiss and we'll watch the sky..."

Fraser kissed him, trying to put all of the love and grief he felt into this last kiss.

They watched the lights grow brighter, together.

-fin-


End file.
